


Breaking Free (Final Part of ''Bendy's kink machine'')

by PepsiGo



Series: Chubby Little Demon mini-story [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10279193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: Summary: In which Bendy breaks free from that room and someone mysterious "appears"... That leads to another and that's as far I'm gonna go.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh! The movie is gonna end soon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bendy got up and hissed as he went to hide in a dark corner. Somehow, there was a barrier that could not broken so easily guarding the door. 

All that was to be seen was his glowing red eyes. Those eyes glowed even brighter then before as they were filled with total loss of control. 

In Bendy's consciousness, he submitted to the darkness as he permitted it to fully take over. "Are you sure?", It asked. Bendy nodded. "I'm ready". 

He closed his red eyes then opened them. He floated in mid-air as changes took over him. 

His little gloves ripped as his hands became sharp claws, the tip of his tail turned from the child-friendly heart turn to that of a sharp arrow. 

His ears became a croissant shaped friendliness to a sharp horns that could pop balloons. 

A spear laid in his hands as he gripped it tightly. Ink dripped onto the floor. With a couple of swift motions, he drew a occult star of the floor. 

Bendy chanted some words as the same shape appeared on his forehead glowing a bright red. He drew the star with his spear as he opened both his eyes to make a hell like red. 

"Break now barrier!", He cried. He threw his spear as the barrier shattered and the boards broke. 

He picked the spear off the floor as he floated around the room. "Woah. I can float", Bendy said. 

Now, both of his eyes were opened as they glowed menacingly. "They should have known better then to test me, Bendy, son of Satan", He said laughing insanely. 

Boris who ran down the hall, saw Bendy floating rapidly towards him. Bendy quickly chanted some words as with a raise of his hands, demon hands sprung from the ground. 

Boris quickly dodged them as one caught him. He was dragged towards the other arms as the group of arms tackled him. 

Bendy stopped as he smiled insanely and laid in front of Boris. 

"Hehehe! You really think you can escape me? THINK AGAIN", Bendy said. 

"Bendy! Can't we talk about this?", Boris asked.

Bendy simply smiled. 

"Suffer", Was his final words before he said, "Song of the Dark: The death of the Bird", Which put Boris in a sleeping state. 

"Henry?! Where are you?! Come out, come out where ever you are!", Bendy said. 

Henry, who hid behind a desk took a couple of breaths. Then he heard a familiar laughter as he looked up and saw Bendy. 

Ink was leaking onto him and Bendy caressed his face. Then Bendy said softly, "Henry, isn't it time to show me who you really are?". Henry looked at him oddly as he said, "What are you talking about?!". 

Bendy's soft voice became of a dark discord as he roughly said and with a psychotic smile, "I. KNOW. WHO. YOU. ARE. DO. YOU. THINK. I'M. STUPID?!", He yelled. 

He gripped his claws onto his 'face' and pulled it hard. He threw the skin away. 

"Hello there! I'm Bendy! You can call me 'The Dancing Demon'. Oh wait....I ALREADY KNOW WHO YOU ARE....CREATOR", Bendy said as his tail raised to the creator's neck in a threatening way. 

"Bendy! It's been years! How have you been?!", Joey said laughing nervously. 

Bendy hugged him tightly. Joey was confused. Why was the 'creation' he 'made' hugging him? 

Bendy broke into tears as he yelled out, "WHY DID YOU LIE TO US?!", He sobbed out. 

Joey hugged him tightly. "I'm....S-SORRY BENDY!", Joey said breaking into tears. 

"W-Why?...I thought y-you l-loved us", Bendy said choking between sobs. 

Joey said, "I did. I loved you and Boris". 

Bendy then stopped crying and said, "Why did you dissect him then?". 

Joey was speechless. He was thinking, "It's amazing how this little puppet of ours has feelings and is self-aware. Truly a marvelous creation. Perhaps we can make more with the ink machine". 

Bendy then looked furious as he screamed, "WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?! HE DID NO WRONG! WHY?!?!", Bendy said breaking into tears once more. 

Joey was lifeless for a minute. He got up as he tried walking towards Bendy. He stopped. "Don't sob Bendy. Crying won't solve anything". 

Bendy stopped for a minute as tears slid down his oily cheeks. He clenched the spear in his hand tightly. 

The pentagram on his forehead glowed red as his eyes became a dangerous red once more. He floated in mid air as ink created a pentagram below Joey's feet

He raised his spear as he said, "I loved you Joey. Looked up to you. Saw you as a father figure. You are right. Crying won't solve anything. Heh. Dreams come true don't they? You animated me knowing I was the spawn of Satan. Forced me 30 years in labour and killed the person I loved. You ruined everyone, even Henry. Time to pay for your crimes". 

Joey looked at him franticly and said, "Bendy no!". 

Bendy laughed psychotically as the insane look on his face said everything. "Tell me Joey....WHO IS LAUGHING NOW?". 

He pointed his spear and him and said, "Final Punishment: Execution of the summoner". 

He threw the spear at the pentagram as multiple spears arose from the ground and stabbed him everywhere. 

Bendy said, "Parting Gift", As he blew him a good-bye kiss. 

Blood dripped onto the floor as his body was emitting red light as he exploded. 

Blood landed on Bendy. He picked his spear off the floor as he said, "Well then, since the summoner died, I only live for a week before I return to my father". 

Bendy's smile turned into a frown as he said, "Unless". 

Boris, who woke up and said, "Bendy!". He escaped the hands as he saw them fade. 

"Oh no no no!", He ran to where Bendy was. Bendy was on the pentagram as he returned to his normal form. His spear was in his hands. 

The real Henry was there.

"Boris, Since Joey died, that means I die in a way too. I'm sorry", Bendy said. 

"Wait wait! Y-Y-You can't die buddy! There must be another way!", Boris said. 

Bendy shook his head. "Well then, I could live for 7 more days, but my father will get mad if I stay any longer". 

Boris grabbed Bendy's shoulders. "P-Please don't go buddy! What about the kiddos?!", He said. 

Bendy smiled as tears escaped his eyes. "I'll be back soon Boris...Hopefully". 

Boris's eyes widened as Bendy's color begin to fade as his feet disappeared. 

"I'm drifting away back to hell...I'm sorry Boris, You can't come along. Only certain people can go...", Bendy said fading away at a slow pace. 

Boris's eyes filled with tears as Bendy stroked his face and said, "Don't cry". 

Bendy smiled as tears escaped his eyes. "B-Bendy...I...Won't Forget you!", Boris said. 

Bendy smiled. "I won't either...". The two had a final hug and small kiss. 

Bendy said, "I guess this is it...the fading is up to my neck now...". 

Boris cried. He bawled. Bendy's final words were, "I Love You", Before the pentagram opened a small hole in the ground. The ink on the pentagram slid down the hole as then it closed the hole in the floor. 

Boris dropped to his knees. "B-B-Bendy....I LOVE YOU!! COME BACK!! COME BACK!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! I WILL DIE WITHOUT YOU!!", He said angrily. 

Henry patted his back. "It's gonna be okay Boris. Bendy will be back to visit soon...One of these days". 

Boris sniffed. "Just leave me alone...". Henry nodded as he left the room. Boris sat there the entire night, thinking of ways to get Bendy back, but eventually gave up. Sobbing himself to sleep. He dreamt of the good times he had with Bendy. 

In the morning, he wandered around the workshop, bored. He went near the exit as it collapsed. 

He fell as he saw words on the wall. He found a ax on the wall. He cleared a wooden path then found a pentagram. 

A book was lying near the corner. Boris picked it up and began to read it. His eyes widened in shock at what he found. 

It was the exact same spell that Joey had used to summon Bendy. It had notes saying stuff like, "A High class demon. Son of Satan. If summoned properly, he may come out a succubus". 

Boris read the instructions. He did everything then he chanted the words the book said. The pentagram glowed red as something emerged from the ground. 

It was a basket. It had a note attached to it. 

"Dear Boris,  
If this is you then these are your children. I'm in no state to return to the human world. My father is gravely ill and I must rule until he is well. I will find a way to be able to raise our family with out me worrying that I'll fade away. Our top scientists are on it. For now, Henry will aid you with the children. 

-Love,  
Bendy, your loving semi-wife" 

Boris placed the note aside as he checked the basket. He opened the little blanket covering the top. 

Inside, there were 10 little babies resting. Their names with gender symbols were attached to their onesies. 

Names like, "Bean", "Brenda", We noticeable. 

Boris smiled. He picked up the basket and headed upstairs. 

~5 years later...~

"Bean, put that down!", Boris said taking Buttons, his clarinet away from her. Henry said, "Yo man how many do you have again?".

"10 and counting", Boris said. "Where the good fuck is Bendy? Fuck, he said 'Peace'", Henry said. 

"Watch your mouth around the kids!", Boris said hitting Henry with a newspaper. 

"Man, you remind me of Joey", Henry said holding up Beatrice. 

The doorbell rang. "Boris, I gotchu man", Henry said. 

Henry disappeared as Boris rounded up the kids and put them to sleep. 

Then Boris heard a loud thud. Boris quickly ran to the thud noise. He saw Henry lying on the ground. 

He passed out from shock. At the door...Boris's eyes widened like saucers. 

It was...Bendy. 

He was dressed up in a small grey dress with a white apron tied around his waist. 

"Expecting me?", He said. Boris ran to him and gave him a hug. 

Bendy returned him the hug. "I'm here to stay", Was the words that made Boris cry tears of joy. 

"Daddy?...Who is this?", Bean said rubbing her eyes. 

"That's your mommy", Boris said smiling. Bean's eyes lit up. "Mommy!", She said hugging Bendy.

Bendy smiled. This was a dream come true. This was all he ever wanted....

~10 Years Later....~ 

"Bean! Have you seen your siblings?!", Bendy shouted. "No, Mom!", Bean replied. 

"Bendy, honey, I'm home!", Boris said. His jaws were full of blood and 3 of their kids were helping carry in "dinner". 

Bendy kissed Boris and took the bod- I mean dinner and, "I'll be preparing dinner now!". 

He dragged it into the kitchen and started to cook. Boris and the other kids began to prepare the dinner table. 

"I got 10 now and later, 20 children...", Boris thought smiling at the thought of it. 

~30 minutes later~ 

"I'm full...", One son named Metro said. "You said it", Bean replied. 

~10 minutes later~ 

All the kids were fast asleep in their beds. Boris and Bendy were in the living room. 

The two were hugging on the couch, happily. 

"I've waited for you a long time", Boris said hugging Bendy. 

"Me too. Me...too", Bendy said returning the hug. 

Both smiled as the hugged each other happily. They had it all. A family of their own, and the creator killed. Heh. Looks like Dreams do come true~

How do I know this? Don't you see? It was Me and my loving husband writing this. 

Oh also...Howdy there Boys and Girls! My name is Bendy. Bendy, the ink demon. 

Golly! Hello there! I'm Boris! Boris the wolf! Nice to meet you all! 

We should go Bendy. It's time to go to sleep. 

Ok then...Thank you for watching our show kiddies! Bendy and Boris out! 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> *Cries* MOTHERFRICKIN FEELS BOIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
